


Na przekór wszystkiemu - część 1

by ManiaSensei25



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drama & Romance, Eventual Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Omander - Freeform, Omar & Ander, Rating: NC17
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiaSensei25/pseuds/ManiaSensei25
Summary: Omar zapadł się pod ziemię. Nie odpisuje na sms'y, nie odbiera telefonu. Ander zastanawia się, czy to już koniec ich krótkiego, ale namiętnego związku. Czy znajdzie sposób na spotkanie się z chłopakiem?





	Na przekór wszystkiemu - część 1

Minął drugi tydzień odkąd ostatni raz widziałem się z Omarem. Nie odpisywał na moje sms’y, nie odbierał ode mnie telefonu. Kilka razy przechodziłem obok sklepu jego ojca, ale ani razu go nie widziałem. Nieustannie myślałem tylko o tym, czy zobaczę go w najbliższym czasie. Co jeśli jego ojciec jakimś cudem dowiedział się prawdy o nas? Co jeśli zakazał mu się ze mną spotykać? Bezradność rozsadzała mnie od środka.

 **OMAR PROSZĘ. ODPISZ MI W KOŃCU.**  
**WSZYSTKO W PORZĄDKU?**  
**TĘSKNIĘ.**

Wystukiwałem sms’y jeden po drugim. Wpatrywałem się nieustannie w ekran telefonu, czekając jak dureń na jakąkolwiek wiadomość od niego. Odpowiadała mi głucha cisza. Miałem ochotę płakać i wrzeszczeć jednocześnie. Co strzeliło mi do głowy, by zakochiwać się w Muzułmaninie? Przez radykalne podejście jego ojca, nie mam co liczyć na to, że nas zaakceptuje. Napisałem kolejną wiadomość, prawie rycząc. Usiadłem na podłodze, podpierając się plecami o łóżko. Po kolejnej godzinie ciszy, byłem już wściekły na wszystko. Na Omara. Na jego pierdolniętego ojca. Na moją matkę. Na Guzmána.

**ODEZWIJ SIĘ DUPKU!!!**

Wyrzuciłem telefon gdzieś w kąt, gdy usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Szybko przetarłem twarz, robiąc najbardziej obojętną minę, na jaką było mnie teraz stać. Nie chciałem wdawać się w żadną dyskusję w stylu: Co się stało? Masz jakiś problem? Chcesz o tym pogadać? Moja stara była ostatnią osobą, której chciałbym się zwierzać ze swoich problemów. Uchyliłem lekko drzwi, patrząc na nią spod byka.

\- Czego chcesz? – spytałem oschle.  
\- Wołałam cię na kolację.  
\- No i? – Wzruszyłem ramionami, uśmiechając się bezczelnie. – Mam to gdzieś.  
\- Ander, jak ty się do mnie odzywasz?  
\- Normalnie.  
\- Znowu paliłeś? – spytała lekko poirytowanym głosem. Zaczęła napierać na drzwi, chcąc wejść do środka. Nawet, jeśli bym zapalił, nie zamierzałem się jej z tego spowiadać. – Ander, wpuść mnie natychmiast! Znowu paliłeś to gówno. – Zatarasowałem jej drogę. – Zaraz zawołam ojca. Wpuść mnie.  
\- A właź sobie jak chcesz. – prychnąłem pod nosem, schodząc jej z drogi. Usiadłem na łóżku, całkowicie ją ignorując. Odruchowo spojrzałem w stronę telefonu leżącego w stercie ubrań. Matka zaczęła wykład o „szkodliwym wpływie narkotyków”, ale nie miałem zamiaru tego wysłuchiwać. Kusiło mnie, by po raz kolejny sprawdzić, czy Omar w końcu mi odpisał. Nie. To nie miało sensu. Westchnąłem ciężko, spoglądając na matkę.  
\- Co się stało, Ander? – spytała, widząc moją zrezygnowaną minę. – Wszystko w porządku? Ostatnio dziwnie się zachowujesz.  
\- Nie twoja sprawa.  
\- Ander…  
\- No co? – burknąłem pod nosem. – Potrafisz matkować tylko wtedy, gdy myślisz, że jarałem albo dałem dupy na jakieś klasówce. Wielkie dzięki, ale nie potrzebuję twoich nudnych kazań.  
\- Synku.  
\- Nie mów tak do mnie. Nie jestem już dzieckiem. – Przeginałem. Zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę, ale dość miałem zabawy w kochającą się rodzinę. Matkę interesowały tylko moje wyniki w szkole, a ojca gra w tenisa. – Nie paliłem. Nie jestem głodny. Nie zejdę na dół. Rozumiesz, czy mam powtórzyć?  
\- Ander. – Matka posmutniała, ale nie zrobiło to na mnie żadnego wrażenia.  
\- Jeśli chcesz, możesz znowu przetrzepać moje rzeczy. Droga wolna. – Machnąłem ręką i wyszedłem z pokoju.  
\- Wiesz, że nie o to chodzi. – Podeszła do mnie. Złapała za ramię, odwracając w swoją stronę. – Po prostu się o ciebie martwię.  
\- To przestań. – wtrąciłem się. Zaczęła już męczyć mnie rozmowa z nią. – Co chcesz mi teraz udowodnić? Jaką wspaniałą, kochaną matką jesteś? Jak bardzo się o mnie troszczysz? Błagam.  
\- Nie chcę po prostu żebyś palił to świństwo.  
\- Raz znaleźliście u mnie trawkę i macie mnie teraz za cholernego ćpuna.  
\- Wiesz, że to nieprawda!  
\- Jezu! Daj mi już święty spokój. – warknąłem na nią.

Zbiegłem na dół, chcąc jak najszybciej wyjść z tego przeklętego domu. Byłem wściekły do granic możliwości. Na moje nieszczęście wpadłem na ojca. Opieprzył mnie za rozmowę z matką i kazał mi ją przeprosić. Kpina. Prędzej mnie należały się przeprosiny.

\- Nie przeproszę jej. Nie mam za co. – Obojętnie wzruszyłem ramionami. Matka stała za założonymi rękoma i patrzyła na mnie smutnym wzrokiem.  
\- Skoro tak, to masz szlaban. – Ojciec rzucił mi zirytowane spojrzenie. – Koniec z wypadami do kumpli po szkole. Zrozumiałeś?  
\- Że co?  
\- Słyszałeś. Teraz zapraszam do stołu. Matka bardzo się starała przygotowując nam kolację.  
\- Nie chcę.  
\- Nie dyskutuj ze mną. – Pogroził mi palcem. Minąłem starego i wszedłem do jadalni. Starałem się jak najbardziej pokazywać swoje niezadowolenie. Odsunąłem krzesło, głośno szurając nim po podłodze. Usiadłem przy stole, niechlujnie nakładając sobie zapiekankę. Codziennie, przy kolacji ojciec zamęczał mnie rozmowami o tenisie. Zawsze udawałem zainteresowanego, ale szczerze miałem to w dupie. Tym razem ojciec przedstawiał mi harmonogram treningów na całe wakacje. Kurwa.  
\- Pojedziesz na obóz dla sportowców, zaraz po zakończeniu roku szkolnego. – oznajmił mi zadowolony.  
\- Słucham?! – Wybałuszyłem oczy, nie wierząc w to, co słyszę.  
\- Będziesz miał okazję poznać wiele ciekawych osób. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Może znajdziesz wreszcie jakaś sympatyczną dziewczynę. – Poklepał mnie po plecach. – Już najwyższy czas.  
\- Powiedz, że żartujesz. – skwitowałem. Zacisnąłem szczękę, przeklinając w myślach.  
\- Nie.  
\- Nie pojadę na żaden głupi obóz.  
\- Odłożyliśmy z matką trochę grosza, żebyś mógł pojechać. To dla ciebie ogromna szansa. Byłbyś głupi, gdybyś z niej nie skorzystał.

Tenis. Moja, a raczej tylko i wyłącznie pasja mojego starego, którą katował mnie, odkąd pamiętam. Codzienne treningi, na które nienawidziłem chodzić. Starzy wkładali to kupę kasy, ale już naprawdę miałem tego dość. Nie chciałem już grać. Teraz jeszcze ten obóz! Kurwa.

\- Tenis cię wkurza, nie? – Omar spytał mnie, unosząc kąciki ust w delikatnym uśmiechu. Pokiwałem głową. – To, po co grasz?  
\- Tylko to umiem.  
\- Nic poza tym? Znajdziesz coś innego.  
\- Jeśli przestanę grać, złamię ojcu serce.  
\- To jest twoje życie..., – Spojrzał na mnie pokrzepiającym wzrokiem. – a od złamanego serca się nie umiera.

Omar miał rację. To było moje życie i to ja powinienem decydować, jak chcę je przeżyć. Z całego serca wolałbym już zaszyć się gdzieś pod ziemią i polować na szczury, niż męczyć się na tym przeklętym obozie. Musiałem w końcu znaleźć odpowiedni moment, by powiedzieć staremu, że już nie chcę grać. Tylko, kiedy? Kiedy będzie odpowiedni czas, by „złamać mu serce”? W niczym innym nie byłem tak dobry, jak w tym cholernym tenisie. To była moja szansa na świetlaną przyszłość. Tylko ja nie marzyłem o takiej przyszłości. Właściwie to nie wiedziałem, co chcę robić. Nigdy nie musiałem się nad tym zastanawiać. Rodzicie zaplanowali mi całe życie. Wybierali szkoły, dodatkowe zajęcia. Niedawno oznajmili mi na jakie studia pójdę. Tylko, co z tego jak byłem nieszczęśliwy? Na własne życzenie, bo nie miałem jaj, żeby przeciwstawić się rodzicom.

\- Nie smakuje ci? – Matka spytała mnie, widząc jak dłubię widelcem w zapiekance. – Nic nie ruszyłeś.  
\- Co?  
\- Nic nie zjadłeś.  
\- Mówiłem, że nie jestem głodny. – fuknąłem pod nosem. – Zszedłem tu tylko po to, żebyś mi nie truła nad uchem.  
\- Jak ty się odzywasz do matki!? – Ojciec uderzył pięścią w stół. Wrzasnął na mnie, co tylko wyprowadziło mnie z równowagi. Powiedzieć mu, czy nie? Przez ułamek sekundy biłem się z myślami. – Przeproś ją, natychmiast.  
\- Nie. – Rzuciłem widelcem. Wiedziałem, że przesadzam, ale byłem już zmęczony. Emocje przejęły nade mną kontrolę. Już nie wiedziałem, czy lepiej wrzeszczeć, czy płakać. Śmiać się, czy smucić. – Odwalcie się ode mnie! Kurwa!  
\- Ander!

Odszedłem od stołu, ignorując rozgoryczonego ojca. Szybko pobiegłem na górę, zamykając się w swoim pokoju. Miałem ochotę zapalić jointa. Chciałem się rozluźnić. Przez moment nie myśleć o problemach i Omarze. Przekopałem cały pokój z nadzieją, że rodzice nie wyrzucili wszystkiego, po ostatnim sprzątaniu. Tak! Znalazłem resztkę zioła, szybko skręcając szluga. Otworzyłem okno, by starzy nie wyczuli, że palę. Zaciągnąłem się, przymykając oczy. Zrobiło mi się błogo. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. W końcu było mi wszystko jedno. Miałem gdzieś kłótnie ze starymi. Miałem gdzieś grę w tenisa i przeklęty obóz dla sportowców. Miałem gdzieś to, że Omar nie odzywa się do mnie i ma mnie kompletnie w dupie. W końcu i ja miałem wszystkich w głębokim poważaniu. Siedziałem na parapecie obserwując zachodzące słońce. Oparłem głowę o framugę, dopalając jointa do końca, kiedy usłyszałem dźwięk sms’a. Błyskawicznie otrzeźwiałem, a serce prawie eksplodowało mi w piersi. Zeskoczyłem z parapetu, potykając się o własne nogi. Szukałem telefonu widząc, jak mocno trzęsą mi się ręce. Gdzie jesteś do cholery!? Przerzuciłem wszystko do góry nogami, nie mogąc go znaleźć. Wziąłem kilka uspokajających oddechów. Rozejrzałem się uważnie po całym pokoju, widząc jak leży na stercie ciuchów tuż obok mnie. Odblokowałem go, czując cholerne rozczarowanie.

 **HEJ, WSZYSTKO W PORZĄDKU STARY?**  
**NAPRAWDĘ DZIWNIE SIĘ OSTATNIO ZACHOWUJESZ.**  
**CO POWIESZ NA FILM I PIZZĘ, JAK ZA DAWNYCH CZASÓW?**

Kurwa! Głupi Guzmán. Zagryzłem wargę, przeklinając w myślach. Wystukałem wiadomość w stylu odpieprzsięwkońcuodemnie! i wyrzuciłem telefon przez okno. Po raz kolejny poczułem, jak przepełnia mnie wściekłość. Zacisnąłem pięść i walnąłem nią z całych sił w ścianę. Zabolało. Cholernie. Nie poczułem ulgi, tylko większą złość. Chwilę krzątałem się po pokoju bez celu, kopiąc wszystko co stanęło mi na drodze. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Kwadrans po północy. Przebrałem się i po cichu wymknąłem się z pokoju. Nie chciałem obudzić rodziców, żeby nie musieć słuchać kolejnych pouczających kazań. Naprawdę musiałem ochłonąć.


End file.
